Very Funny
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is set after season three. It's about the trip the Reagans took. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Very Funny_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is after season 3 of Blue Bloods. It's mainly humor. Hope you like it.**

It was the day of the trip to the beach. Everyone was busy except Jamie who was on the couch sleeping. Frank came into the living room and sighed. He took a book and dropped it on Jamie's stomach. Jamie groaned and put the book on the floor.

"Jamie, you could be helping us and not just sleep." Frank sighed.

"I'm tired. I just want to sleep. Danny won't let me sleep in the car." Jamie replied.

"Fine."

Then Nikki came in. She saw Jamie and poked him. Jamie groaned and opened his eyes.

"What, Nikki?" Jamie asked.

"It's time to go." Nikki answered. So Nikki and Jamie went outside.

"Nikki, Sean, and Jack, get in the back of the van." Danny ordered. So the three did. Then Jamie and Danny got in the van. Linda and Frank got in the front. Henry and Erin got in the other car. They went on the road. Sean leaned forward and tapped Danny's shoulder. He made it seem like Jamie did it. "What do you want, Jamie?"

"Nothing. I don't even want to talk to you right now." Jamie answered.

"Then why did you tap me on the shoulder?"

"I didn't."

A few minutes later, Sean did it again. Danny turned to Jamie who was trying to sleep.

"What now?" Danny yelled.

"Nothing. You're imagining things. Now shut up and let me sleep." Jamie shouted. Frank took his hand and hit Jamie on the thigh. Then he did the same to Danny.

"Stop it both of you." Frank ordered. "And Danny, Sean was doing it not Jamie." Danny looked behind him at Sean. Jamie tried not to laugh.

"That was a nice trick, Sean." Jamie chuckled.

"Yeah but don't do it again." Danny replied.

"Yes, sir." Sean whispered. Jamie and Danny smiled at each other.

"Jamie, get some rest. I know you haven't been sleeping because of Vinny's death." Frank suggested.

"I'm trying but I can't." Jamie sighed. Jamie ajusted his pillow and tried to sleep. When Danny thought Jamie was asleep, he poured water on Jamie. "What the heck, Danny?" Jamie sat up and tried to dry himself.

"I thought you were asleep." Danny answered.

"Well, now you know. Now let me rest."

Danny sighed and looked at the window. Nikki tapped Jamie's shoulder. Jamie turned around to face Nikki. Nikki gave Jamie a bottle of soda. She made a few signs. Jamie nodded and opened the bottle of soda. Then he poured it on Danny. Danny started gasping and freaking out. Jamie and the three kids laughed.

"What was that for, Jamie?" Danny asked.

"Payback." Jamie replied.

"Yeah but with soda? Come on, Jamie."

"Well, you did ask for it." Frank pointed out.

"Haha. Thanks. How long till we stop? I need to change my shirt."

"A few hours."

"What? By then I'll stink. I'll be all sticky."

"Then next time don't mess with your depressed and traumatized brother." Linda said.

"I'm not depressed or traumatized." Jamie defended.

"Yes, you are. I know a lot of things. You are depressed, traumatized, and insomniac. It's ok. We understand."

"Just don't baby me, ok? I hate it."

"We won't. I'll tell Erin not to baby you but if your father or Pop do it, it's because someone has to."

"Jamie, when we get to the house, I'm going to need your help." Frank said.

"Ok." Jamie sighed.

"At least you get to help dad. I on the other hand have to help the women, Gramps, and kids." Danny mumbled.

"That's because you're a girl."

"If I'm a girl then you're a baby."

Jamie sat up and elbowed Danny in the ribs.

"Ow, kid. What was that for?" Danny asked.

"For being annoying." Jamie mumbled. Jamie tried to rest. Nikki saw that Jamie paled in a few seconds.

"Uncle Jamie, are you ok?" Nikki asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Uncle Jamie, are you sure? I just saw you pale a bit."

"I'm sure. I just need to rest."

Jamie felt dizzy and tried to control his breathing. Frank heard Jamie.

"Jamie, if you're ok, then why are you trying to control your breathing?" Frank wondered.

"I'm just dizzy." Jamie panted. Then he felt faint and groaned as a wave of nausea hit him. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Looks like someone got car sick."

"I'll find a gas station. Nikki, text your mom and tell what we're planning on doing." Linda said.

"Ok." Nikki replied. Nikki did as she was told. They stopped at a gas station. Frank got out of the van and opened Jamie's door. He put a hand on Jamie's forehead.

"You're sweaty but you don't have a fever." Frank sighed. Jamie tried not to vomit. Then Linda came over with a thrash bag. She gave it to Jamie. Jamie groaned and then vomited into the thrash bag. When he was done, he was breathless. Erin and Henry came over.

"Jamie, are you ok? You don't look too good." Erin wondered.

"I feel horrible. I feel a bit better but just barely." Jamie panted.

"Ok. I'm going to get you some water."

So Erin went to get Jamie a bottle of water. Henry looked at Jamie and sighed.

"Looks like you got car sick again." Henry sighed. Jamie groaned.

"My head hurts." Jamie moaned. Then Erin came. She sat down next to Jamie and gave him the bottle of water. Jamie drank as much as he could.

"Guys, come get your lunch." Linda ordered.

"Dad, can you get ours? I want to make sure Jamie's all right." Erin said. Frank nodded.

"Erin, don't think I can eat." Jamie panted.

"You can and you will. You need to."

"Fine."

TBC

 **This was going to be a one-shot but it would be really long. I will post the next part soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Very Funny pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Everyone ate. When they were done, everyone got into the cars and they rode to the beach. Jack and Sean got bored so they took sticky notes a folded them. They they shot them with rubber bands. One hit Danny.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"Something Joe would get a kick out of." Nikki saw what the boys were doing and smiled.

"Oh boy. Boys, watch were you aim it. You hit your uncle but not be."

"Haha, very funny." Jamie mumbled.

"Let me show you how it's really done."

Danny aimed at Jamie and released the rubber band and folded sticky note. It hit Jamie in the side. Jamie yelped.

"What the heck, Danny. That hurt." Jamie replied. Nikki tapped Jamie's shoulder and gave Jamie a rubber band and sticky note. Jamie shot at Danny and hit him in the mouth. Danny spit the paper out of his mouth.

"Really, Jamie?" Danny sighed. The five laughed.

"What happened?" Linda wondered.

"Oh, Jamie aimed a sticky note at me and it landed in my mouth."

Linda and Frank laughed. Jamie, Danny, Sean, and Jack fought. When they got to the beach, Linda stopped the car.

"Ok guys. We're here." Linda said. They all got out of the cars.

"Come on, Jamie. I'm going to need your help." Frank said. So Jamie followed Frank into the house. They went into the living room. Frank sat down and motioned for Jamie to sit down. Jamie sat down. "How do you feel?"

"Horrible. I don't know if I can get up unless I get some sleep." Jamie answered.

"You know you can talk to me. It's bad to keep how you feel to yourself."

"It's just when Vinny was dying, he was smiling. He said, 'this is the end'. How could he smile and not be afraid?"

"I think Vinny was afraid. He just chose to be strong for you. He didn't want you to cry. He wanted you to strong. He knew that it was the end and was happy that his best friend was with him. He's with you, Jamie. He cared about you like you cared for him."

Frank pulled Jamie into a hug. Jamie cried and let out all the pain he felt. Several minutes later, Jamie had cried himself to sleep. Frank smiled at Jamie. Then Danny came in.

"You know, you guys could be helping us and not hugging." Danny said loudly. Frank shushed him when Jamie whimpered.

"He finally fell asleep. He told me what was going on. Now that he's told someone, he feels a peace in him. He cried himself to sleep and he needs the sleep." Frank replied quietly. Danny came over and smiled at Jamie. He tickled Jamie in the side. Jamie moaned and managed to hit Danny. Frank and Danny smiled.

"Can't believe he still does that."

"Go get to work before Linda comes to drag you out."

"Ok."

Danny ran out. When everyone had finished helping, they all sat in the living room and tried to relax. Jamie was still asleep on Frank. Frank was starting to fall asleep when he felt Jamie move. He looked down and saw that Jamie was awake.

"How do you feel, Jamie?" Frank questioned.

"Better. How long have I been asleep?" Jamie croaked.

"For about 6 hours. You needed the sleep."

"Have you been holding me the whole time?"

"Yes. And no it didn't bother me."

Jamie smiled and sat up. Danny saw Jamie and decided to tease him.

"Hey sleepyhead. Are you finally awake?" Danny teased.

"No. You're just blind." Jamie replied.

"Nice to see you have your sense of humor."

"Haha."

"I'm going to get you back."

Jamie tackled Danny.

"Hey, take it outside." Linda ordered. Danny and Jamie went outside and tackled each other. Sean and Jack went to watch. Everyone else laughed. "I'll get the first aid kit." Linda went to get the first aid kit. Henry laughed.

"I wonder who will come in alive?" Henry wondered.

"Jamie will. He's tough." Frank answered.

"Once he said that we make it seem like he's made out of toothpicks and Danny's made out of armor."

"I know. Jamie forgets that why we do this is because of who he was as a baby."

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked.

"Jamie was born very early and growing up was often sick or injured but he was always tough. He could get hurt and not be bothered so we had to watch him."

"Is it also because of Joe?"

"Yes."

A few minutes later, the four boys came in all banged up.

"Sit down. All four of you. I'm going to check your wounds." Linda commanded. The boys sat down. Linda bandaged Jamie's arm and knee. "What did you do, Jamie? You have a gash on your knee and a big scrap on your arm."

"Danny pushed me." Jamie replied. When Linda finished she did the other three. Jamie sat next to Frank on the couch. Erin and Nikki got up.

"We're going to go make dinner." Erin said.

"I'll help you when I'm done." Linda volunteered. Erin and Nikki went to make dinner. When Linda was finished, she went to help. "Now, you guys, behave." Danny saw that Jamie was trying to sleep. He was about to tickle Jamie when Jamie kicked Danny in the thigh.

"Ow, Jamie." Danny laughed. All the guys laughed. Frank grabbed Jamie and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't baby me." Jamie mumbled.

"I'm not. I'm doing what a father should do and that is love his kids. Even if they are stubborn and pigheaded." Frank answered.

"I am not."

"Yes you are. You are very stubborn."

Jamie sighed and tried to rest. Everyone enjoyed the rest of the day. In the morning, everyone was in the living room except Jamie.

"Where's Uncle Jamie?" Sean asked.

"He's still sleeping." Frank replied.

"You guys can go see him if you want." Danny whispered.

"Ok." Sean answered. Sean and Jack went to Jamie's room. They went in and saw that Jamie was in bed sleeping.

TBC

 **I will post the next part soon. I hope you liked this part.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Very Funny pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

They went to Jamie's bed and smiled. They jumped on the bed and tickled Jamie. Sean had jumped on top of Jamie. Jamie yelled as he woke up. He saw Jack and Sean and tickled them. After a few minutes later, they stopped.

"Ok guys. Get out. I need to take a shower." Jamie said.

"Ok." Jack and Sean replied. They both left the room. Jamie got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He took a shower and then got dressed. Meanwhile, Sean and Jack went down stairs. Danny saw them.

"Hey, we heard a lot of noise up there. Did you wake him up?" Danny asked.

"Yeah we did. He started playing with us. He's taking a shower right now." Jack sighed.

"Ok. Sit down and eat."

Several minutes later, Jamie came down.

"Someone looks better." Linda said.

"Yeah, I feel better. All though my stomach hurts a bit because Sean actually jumped on me." Jamie sighed. He sat down at the table and ate his breakfast. Everyone ate their breakfast. When Sean and Jack were done, they looked at their parents.

"When can we go down to the beach?" Sean wondered.

"In about an hour." Danny answered.

"Can we go watch tv?"

"Fine."

So Sean and Jack went to watch tv. Jamie smiled at them.

"Danny, remember what happened last time we went to the beach?" Jamie wondered.

"Of course I do. Mainly because you and Joe kept pushing me under the water. I wanted to get you back but mom and dad made sure that I didn't." Danny explained.

"You have to admit, it was pretty funny."

"Maybe for you but not for me."

"I remember that you got sunburned really bad."

"Wait, Uncle Danny got a really bad sunburn? I'd like to hear about that." Nikki said.

"Ok. One day, when we were getting ready to go to the beach, we were putting sunscreen on. I was done putting mines on. Danny didn't put any on. I had hit him in the head with a ball. He chased me outside. He forgot to put sunscreen on and paid the price. The next morning, he looked like a tomato. That's how sunburned he was."

Danny went to Jamie and hit him in the head. Jamie winced and finished his breakfast. When everyone finished, they got ready. Linda and Erin made lunch for them. Everyone was putting sunscreen on.

"Jamie, can you help Sean while Danny helps Jack?" Linda asked.

"Sure." Jamie replied. Jamie helped Sean put the sunscreen on. When he was done, he put sunscreen on himself. "Erin, can you put the sunscreen on my back?"

"Sure." Erin said. She helped Jamie put the sunscreen on Jamie's back. When she was done, she went to grab a few things. They all went to the beach. When they found a spot, they got settled.

"I'm going to take the boys swimming."

"Ok." Danny answered. "That means I can relax." So Jamie, Jack, and Sean went to the water. Jack grabbed a bucket.

"Uncle Jamie, I got the bucket." Jack panted.

"Ok. Give it here." Jamie replied. Jack gave Jamie the bucket. Jamie filled it with water. Then he went over to Danny and poured it on him. Danny gasped as the cold water hit him.

"Really, Jamie, what was that for?" Danny gasped.

"That was for being my brother."

Everyone laughed. Jamie dropped the bucket.

"I'm going to kill you, kid." Danny yelled. Jamie ran and Danny chased him. Jamie got in the water and tried to get away from Danny. Danny grabbed Jamie and dragged him out of the water. Then he tackled Jamie. Jamie managed to punch Danny in the face and get away. They got up and went to everyone else. Erin went to Jamie and hugged him. Then Erin grabbed some sand and put it down Danny's wet shirt. Erin and Jamie laughed. "Haha, very funny." Danny grabbed some sand and put it in Erin's hair. Then he punched Jamie in the stomach. Erin sighed.

"If you guys are going to fight then go in the water and fight but no pushing each other under water." Frank ordered.

"Race you to the water." Jamie said before pushing Danny. Then he ran to the water. Danny chased him.

"I'm going to get you." Danny shouted. Jamie got in the water and swam away from Danny but Danny managed to catch him. Danny grabbed him. "I got you."

"Danny, let go. You're squeezing me too tight. Seriously, let me go."

"Not till you apologize."

"I'm not going to. Why should I apologize?"

"You pushed me and cheated."

"I'm still not going to apologize."

Danny squeezed Jamie tighter. Jamie could barely breathe.

"Danny, please stop. I can't breathe." Jamie gasped. Danny dragged Jamie deeper and then threw him into deeper waters. Jamie gasped as he fell in the water. Danny laughed. He swam to Danny and punched him hard. "That's not funny. If you had squeezed me any tighter for any longer, I could have drowned." Then Jamie swam to Jack and Sean. Danny sighed and followed. The guys played till lunch. When it was lunch, Linda went to get the boys.

"Boys, it's time to eat." Linda shouted.

"Ok. Come on boys, let's go eat." Danny answered. SO they got out of the water and went to eat. As they were eating, Jamie started coughing.

"Are you ok?" Frank asked.

"I'm fine. Its nothing. Danny decided to throw me in the water after squeezing me to death." Jamie mumbled. Frank looked at Danny and sighed.

"Don't do it again. You know that his lungs are weaker than yours." Then he turned to Jamie. "No offense but you had pneumonia a few times."

"None taken."

"Sorry Jamie." Danny mumbled. Jamie looked around.

"Well, that never happened."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Very Funny pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

After lunch, everyone took a nap. Jack and Sean were talking.

"Let's play a prank on dad and Uncle Jamie."Jack suggested.

"They won't like it. Especially dad." Sean answered.

"But it'll be funny."

"Ok. What should I do?"

"Get some water. I'll put some sand in it."

"Ok."

So Sean took the two small buckets and filled them with water. Then he gave them to Jack who filled them with a little bit of sand. Then he gave one of the buckets to Sean. Sean went to Jamie and poured the bucket of sand and water on him. Jack did the same to Danny. Danny and Jamie woke up and yelped. They sat up and looked around. Sean and Jack laughed. Danny grabbed Jack while Jamie grabbed Sean. They dragged the boys to the water.

"Let us go. We didn't man it. We're sorry."Sean and Jack cried. Jamie and Danny looked at each other and then threw the boys in the water and went to everyone else.

"Nice job, kid." Danny panted.

"You too. I remember dad and Pops had to do that to us. But when they did it, they would make you stay in the water because you usually would drag me into it." Jamie replied.

"Haha. Very funny. I'm going to get you for that."

Then Danny pushed Jamie. Jamie pushed him back. Danny tried to do it again but Jamie ran. He chased Jamie. When they got back to everyone else, Nikki was awake. She went to Jamie. She jumped onto Jamie.

"Wow, Nikki. Careful." Jamie groaned.

"Sorry. Where are Jack and Sean?" Nikki answered.

"They're being punished. We had to throw them in the water for playing a prank on us."

"Uncle Jamie, you promised that we could spend time together."

Nikki wrapped her arms around Jamie.

"Ok." Jamie sighed. Nikki smiled and went to tell her mom. When Nikki came back, she hugged Jamie. She squeezed him too tight. "Ok, Nikki. You're hugging me too tight." Nikki let go. Jamie and Nikki went to spend time together. Erin smiled when she saw Nikki and Jamie laughing and having fun.

"It's good to see them spending time together." Frank said.

"I'm just happy that Jamie is smiling and laughing again. It's obvious that he isn't faking it. Nikki seemed to always be able to make him smile." Erin answered.

"Then it's a good thing Nikki's around. Jamie loves Nikki a lot. He cares a lot about his only niece. He also cares a lot about you."

"I know."

That evening, they had pictures taken of all of them. Linda saw Danny make a funny face.

"Danny, will you cooperate?" Linda asked.

"I am." Danny replied. Everyone looked at Danny and laughed at his funny face. When they were done, Danny, Jamie, and Erin had a picture together. Danny sat on Jamie while Erin sat on Danny.

"Guys, get off. I can't breathe." Jamie breathlessly said after the picture was taken. Erin and Danny got off.

"Come on, let's go eat. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

Danny pushed Jamie who fell. Jamie got up and sighed. They went to eat supper. After supper, everyone was in the living room resting. Jamie was on the floor with a pillow under his head. Danny snuck up to Jamie and removed the pillow. Jamie's head hit the floor hard. Jamie woke up in pain.

"Ow." Jamie winced. Then he turned to Danny who was laughing. "I hate you." Then Jamie got up and grabbed the pillow. Then he went upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Henry wondered.

"To bed because Danny loves to bother me and I'm exhausted."

"Ok."

"Jamie, take a shower before going to bed." Linda suggested.

"Ok." Jamie replied. Jamie went to his room and took a shower. When he was done, he got into some clean clothes and put his dirty ones in a basket. Then he laid down on his bed. As he was resting, someone came in. They sat on the bed and put a hand on Jamie's arm. Jamie rolled onto his back and saw Frank.

"How do you feel?" Frank asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. Why are you here?"

"You looked tired. I just wanted to make sure that you were resting. How about emotionally?"

"I'm better. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Ok. You know that you can talk to me. I'm not expecting you to. You can always tell me how you feel."

"I know. I just want to sleep right now."

"Ok. I'll leave you alone."

Then Frank left. Jamie fell asleep several minutes later. Frank was about to go to bed when he heard Jamie whimper and moan. He went in and saw Jamie thrashing. He walked closer and saw that there was a layer of sweat on Jamie's face. Frank shushed Jamie and rubbed his forehead. Jamie calmed down quickly. Frank smiled when Jamie had stopped thrashing. He got up and went to bed. It was almost morning, when Jamie had another nightmare. This time it was worse. Jamie dug his fingernails into the palm of his hands causing them to bleed. Then Jamie started screaming as the nightmare got worse. Erin had woken up to Jamie's screaming. She ran into Jamie room and saw what was happening. She sat down on the bed and grabbed both of Jamie's arms.

"Jamie, wake up. It's ok. Everything is fine. You're fine. You're safe." Erin said. Then Frank came in. "He's getting worse. He was like this when I came in. I've tried to help him but can't." Frank went to the other side of the bed and sat down. Then he put a hand on Jamie's chest. Erin continued to encourage Jamie to calm down. Then Jamie screamed and sat up. Erin let go of Jamie's arms as Frank pulled Jamie into a hug. Jamie cried. Erin put her hand on Jamie's back. Jamie pulled away and hissed.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked.

"My hands." Jamie hissed painfully. Frank looked at the palms of Jamie's hand and saw blood pouring from them.

"I'll get something for your hands." Erin whispered before leaving the room.

"What was it about?" Frank wondered.

"Vinny." Jamie replied.

"Do you want to tell me?"

"It was horrible. It was way worse then how he died."

"Remember you can tell me anything."

"I know."

Then Erin came in.

"I have the first aid kit." Erin said. Then she went to work treating Jamie's hands. When she was done, she looked at Jamie's tired face. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just tired." Jamie answered.

"Ok. I'm going to go back to bed."

So Erin went back to bed. When she left, Frank smiled at Jamie.

"What?" Jamie questioned.

"I remember that when you and Erin were little, she would take care of you when you were hurt. She always cared about you and she still does." Frank explained.

"I know. I remember when I was beaten while undercover. She would not leave me alone. When I was trying to sleep on my side, she would tell me to stop it and lie on my back. It annoyed me."

"I know it did. I was the one who told her to be careful and watch you."

"Thanks."

"Remember when you were in 8th grade, you, Danny, and Joe were outside playing basketball. Danny pushed you to the ground and stepped on your foot. You somehow managed to knock him to the ground. You two started fighting. Joe tried to stop Danny but couldn't. Danny and Joe were on top of you and yet you managed to push both of them off. You came inside all dirty. Your mother was worried sick about you. Danny and Joe came inside after fighting. Joe tried to tickle you but instead you accidently kicked him in the face."

"I remember freaking out when I saw that it was Joe but he laughed and hugged me. That night, we were on the couch watching a movie. Danny tried to sit on me but I kicked him in the back hard. He ended up sitting on the floor."

"It was funny how Danny screamed when you kicked him and tried to cover it."

Jamie laughed. Frank saw that Jamie was a bit pale.

"Get some sleep." Frank ordered softly. Jamie laid down and went to sleep. Frank sighed and went back to bed. In the morning, everyone slept in.

TBC

 **Hopefully I will be done soon so that I can start another story. I know this story is turning out to be more of a hurt/comfort story. I guess I'm not good at humor but hey, at least I'm good at hurt/comfort.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Very Funny pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When everyoone had finally woken up, it was 10 in the morning. Everyone except Jamie was eating breakfast.

"Where's Jamie?" Danny asked.

"He's sleeping. He had a couple nightmares last night. He needs his rest. Don't bother him." Frank replied.

"Now why would I do that?"

Frank just gave Danny a look. Nikki had finished her breakfast.

"May I be excused?" Nikki wondered.

"Yes you are." Erin sighed. Nikki got up and went to Jamie's room. She went in and saw Jamie in bed sleeping. She went to him and sat on his bed. Jamie felt Nikki put her hand on his arm and opened his eyes. He looked at Nikki who smiled at him.

"I heard that you had a nightmare last night." Nikki said.

"Yeah. Why are you in here?" Jamie asked.

"Everyone is having breakfast. Also I was worried about you."

"I should get up. You'll have to leave."

"Ok."

So Nikki left and went to her room. Jamie got up and got dressed. When he was done, he went to the dinning room.

"Hey, Jamie. How are you feeling?" Erin wondered.

"Better. My hands still sting." Jamie replied.

"I'll get you something to eat."

Jamie sat down and waited for Erin. Linda came over to Jamie.

"Let me look at your hands." Linda ordered. Jamie did as he was told. "Danny, can get the first aid kit?"

"Ok." Danny sighed. Danny did as he was told. He got the first and put it on the table next to Linda. Linda went to work treating Jamie's hands. When she was done, Erin came in with Jamie's breakfast. Jamie ate his breakfast.

"Jamie, I want you to be careful. Your hands can get infected." Linda warned.

"Ok. I will." Jamie replied as he ate. Linda sighed and turned to Frank who knew what she was thinking.

"Jamie, Linda means it. You need to be careful. You don't want to spend your vacation in the hospital." Frank explained. Jamie didn't answer. Frank looked at Linda and sighed. When Jamie finished eating, he went to play with Jack and Sean. They played basketball for a while. Erin and Linda smiled at the boys as they watched the play. Erin and Linda were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes.

"Jamie needs to be careful." Linda said.

"You know him. He won't. No matter what. He doesn't listen." Erin sighed.

"Joe was always able to him to calm down or be careful."

"I know. I wish he was still here. Jamie has just changed too much."

"We all do."

Erin and Linda finished washing the dishes. When they finished, they went to get ready to go to the beach. Jamie had finished putting sunscreen on. Danny was about to when Jamie grabbed Danny's shirt.

"Danny, do you want your shirt?" Jamie asked.

"Hey, give it back." Danny ordered. Jamie ran outside with Danny behind him. Jamie ran to the beach. He threw Danny's shirt in the water. "Jamie, really. Now I have to get my shirt." Danny got in the water and got his shirt. Then he went to everyone else with Jamie behind him. Everyone got settled.

"Dad, why is your shirt wet?" Sean wondered.

"Jamie threw it in the water. I'm going to go tackle Jamie while my shirt dries."

"Uh oh." Jamie realized before running away from Danny. Danny ran after Jamie and finally managed to tackle him. Jamie yelled at Danny to get off. "Danny, get off me. Ow! My ribs hurt!" Finally Danny got off. Jamie sighed in relief. Then Danny grabbed him and dragged him into the water. When Jamie landed in the water, he got up. Danny laughed. Jamie held his breath and went under water. He swam to where Danny was and then jumped on Danny. Jamie punched Danny in the stomach and went to Sean and Jack.

"Ow. Jamie, get back here." Danny yelled.

"No. You're only going to hit me again."

Danny sighed and got out of the water. Jamie went to Sean and Jack.

"Hey, do you guys want to help me with something?" Jamie asked.

"Ok." The two boys answered.

"Sean grabbed your dad's shirt. Jack, I want you to grab a bucket."

So the two did as they were told. Jamie took the bucket and filled half of it with water. Then he put the shirt in it.

"Ok. Let's fill it with sand. Then we'll dump it on Danny." Jamie said. So they filled it with sand. When they finished, Jamie picked the bucket on and went to Danny who was lying down on a towel. He emptied the bucket on Danny. Danny freaked out as the sand hit him. He saw his shirt and grabbed it.

"Jamie, you are so evil. I'm going to kill you." Danny yelled. Jamie just laughed. Danny got up and grabbed Jamie. He put Jamie in the chest causing Jamie to start coughing. Jamie rolled onto his side and coughed. When Jamie stopped coughing, he went to his towel and got some rest. Frank was next to him reading. He saw Jamie lie down his back. Jamie started coughing again. Frank put a hand on Jamie's chest. Jamie stopped coughing.

"Thanks, dad." Jamie croaked.

"I saw Danny punch you. Are you ok?" Frank wondered.

"Just a bit breathless. I'll be fine."

"If I were you, I'd be careful."

"I know. I'm going to take a nap."

Jamie rolled onto his side and took a nap. Frank smiled slightly. Danny grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. Then he snuck up to Jamie. He was about to pour the water on Jamie but was stopped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Frank said without looking away from his book.

"I wasn't going to do anything." Danny replied.

"You already punched him in the chest now leave him alone."

"Maybe you're right."

Danny was about to turn away but threw the bucket of water onto Jamie.

"What the heck?" Jamie shouted quickly. He sat up and saw that he was wet. Danny laughed and then ran.

"Are you going to chase him?" Frank asked.

"No. I'm too tired." Jamie sighed. Jamie laid back down and went back to sleep. Frank sighed and went back to reading. That night everyone was inside. Danny had finished taking a shower. Jamie couldn't help but laugh at Danny's red face.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked.

"Did you forget to put sunscreen on? Because you are red." Jamie laughed.

"Your just messing with me."

Danny and Jamie went into the dinning room. Everyone tried not to laugh. As they ate dinner, Linda stared at Danny.

"Danny, did you put sunscreen on?" Linda asked.

"I think so. Why?" Danny replied.

"You have a sunburn on your face."

Jamie, Nikki, and Erin laughed.

"Thanks a lot you three." Danny sighed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Very Funny pt.6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Everyone went to bed and got as much sleep as they could. The next few days were the same. Jamie and Danny killing each other. Everyone trying to stop them. Jack and Sean trying to be like them. On the day they were leaving, Jamie had fallen asleep on Frank while they were talking.

"Jamie, when we get home, you need to think about what you will do. I know that Vinny's death hit you hard." Frank explained.

"I want to stay. Renzulli said that he would be my partner till he can find someone else." Jamie answered.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine."

"Will you cut that out. You are not ok."

"You're right. I'm not ok. I'm still a bit angry and hurt."

Frank pulled Jamie into a hug.

"If you want, you can let it out." Frank whispered. Jamie nodded and cried a bit. Frank just held Jamie. Jamie fell asleep a few minutes later. Henry and Erin came in.

"How did he fall asleep?" Erin asked as she put a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"We talked about and I allowed him to cry. That's what he did."

"I remember him falling asleep on your lap a lot." Henry said.

"I still miss him falling asleep on me."

"We should leave if we want to get home in time for dinner."

"Ok."

Henry and Erin left. Frank gently woke Jamie up. When Jamie woke up, he groaned.

"Jamie, it's time to leave." Frank ordered.

"I want to sleep." Jamie moaned.

"You can when we get in the van."

"Ok."

Jamie got up and followed Frank to the van. They all got in the cars and left. Frank gave Jamie a pillow so that he could sleep. Danny and Frank had traded places. Danny was driving this time. Linda was in the passenger seat. Frank sat next to Jamie. Jamie slept most of the time. Frank made sure that he slept peacefully. Frank smiled at Jamie's peacefully face. They were halfway home when Jamie started whimpering and moaning. As his nightmare got worse, Jamie whimpered more. Frank put a hand on Jamie's forehead. Jamie calmed down and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Jamie croaked.

"You had a nightmare. Go back to sleep." Frank answered.

"Can I have my water bottle?"

"Sure."

Frank got Jamie a bottle of water. He gave it to Jamie. Jamie drank as much water as he could.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a few hours worth. I tried to sleep but couldn't." Jamie sighed.

"You should stay at my house tonight. I'll drop you off at your apartment in the morning so you can get what you need. then I'll take you to work. You should probably let Renzulli drive."

"I will."

"Good. Now go to sleep."

Jamie nodded and went back to sleep. When they got home, Frank got out of the van and also unbuckled Jamie. Then he picked Jamie up and carried him into the house. He put Jamie on the couch in the living room. Then he went to help get everything out of the cars. When they were done, Frank took Jamie's stuff to his old bedroom. When he went down stairs, he saw that Jamie had rolled onto his side. He smiled and went into the kitchen.

"The kids went outside with Danny." Erin said.

"Jamie's still sleeping." Frank replied.

"Yeah, I saw him on the couch. Is he ok?"

"He's fine. Just tired. He didn't get much sleep last night."

"He's still grieving over Vinny's death?"

"Yeah. In time, he'll get better."

"I hope so."

"How long till supper?"

"About half an hour."

"Ok."

Frank went to the living room and saw that Jamie was still sleeping. Henry was sitting in his chair.

"That kid looks too thin and pale when he's asleep." Henry said.

"He was always like that, Pop." Frank replied.

"I know. You would think that in time he would grow out of it but that didn't happen."

"I know. I still wish that he would have stayed little. Jamie has lost too much. If he loses someone else, it would kill him."

"Yeah. Besides I still need someone to hang out with."

Then Jamie groaned and started moving. Frank sat on the couch next to Jamie and put a hand on Jamie's arm. Jamie opened his eyes and looked around.

"How long have we been home?" Jamie yawned.

"About an hour. I didn't want to wake you." Frank answered.

"Thanks."

"If you want, you can go to your room and get some sleep."

"Nah. I've practically slept the whole day."

"Ok."

Jamie sat up and got comfortable. Then Danny came in.

"Looks like someone finally woke up." Danny teased.

"Very funny." Jamie replied. Then Danny sat on Jamie and leaned on him. "Hey, get off."

"Why?"

Then Jamie punched Danny in the back. Danny got off of Jamie and sat down. The for talked for a while. When supper was ready, they ate. After supper, everyone but Jamie, Henry, and Frank left. Jamie went to bed early. The next morning, Frank took Jamie to his apartment. Jamie got what he needed and went back to the van Frank was in. Then they went to the 12th Precinct. Jamie got into his uniform and went to Renzulli.

"Hey, kid. Are you ready to get out there?" Renzulli asked,

"Yeah." Jamie answered.

THE END

 **I know that there was a lot of Frank and Jamie moments. I want to do a one-shot for the episode Loose Lips. It will be Jamko.**


End file.
